The instant invention relates to a process and to a device for the pneumatic introduction of a fiber sliver into a spinning machine.
A device and a process are known from EP 0 348 678 A1 in which the fiber sliver is introduced pneumatically. The device shown therein is provided with a compressor. This compressor is installed in a fixed position at a spinning station and is subjected in such manner to an air stream emitted by an injection nozzle coupled upstream when a fiber sliver has been presented to it at a tubular fiber sliver suction opening that the fiber sliver is conveyed or flows in the direction of the narrowest part of the compressor.
A disadvantage of this known device is that a relatively weak suction force acts upon the fiber sliver in the tubular suction opening because of the cross-section required. On the other hand, there is a danger at the narrowest part of the compressor that it will be clogged up by the fiber sliver due to the air pressure acting upon the fiber sliver so that it is not always certain that the fiber sliver will emerge from the compressor far enough so that it can be grasped at that location and conveyed further by additional devices.